Sue Ellen
by Allie-Dee
Summary: When Lily's cousin Sue Ellen, who used to be perfect in every single way isn't perfect...what's going to happen? I don't know. Just read it. Rated PG for some cursing. UPDATED 9.26
1. Finding Out

"And so your cousin Sue Ellen is coming for a visit, a whole year! Now isn't that exciting Lily?" her mother said as she cut her meat. Chewing on the peice, she looked at her daughter across the table, who looked stunned. Lily dropped her fork and her mom looked confused.

There was an awkard silence. "Sue? Sue Ellen? M-my cousin?" she choked out, face pale. "No way. Mom! No! She can't!"

Blinking, she swallowed her chunk of meat. "Why ever not? She hasn't come for a visit in, let's see, 3 years maybe?" As she continued to babble, Lily just sat her, heart broken. Well, that's just dandy. Betrayl. By my own mother, she thought. Didn't she remember how sad her own daughter was the last time that...that...barbie doll came to town?

Sue Ellen has the curves...in the right places; she was sexy. She had, the last time Lily saw her, golden blonde curls that set neatly on her shoulders. Her eyes, a crystal blue always eye flirted with ever guy she ever saw! Sue Ellen's personality was rotten. She used her charm though, to steal any girl's boyfriend away. As pretty as she was, she was ugly on the inside. None of the guys could see that though.

Not even Ray or Robbie.

Three years ago...7th grade, she came for a visit in the summer. The three best friends were tight as ever but the guys in the ground seemed to untie the knot they had worked so hard for so that the devil herself could wiggle her way in.

Ray and Robbie always smiled wide when they saw her and fought over her numberous times. When they went to the pool, Sue Ellen wore a itsy-bitsy polka dot bikini. Even if she was only 12...she looked better than some models. AND, even though she was beautiful, she was talented in art and music and she was smart and clever.

And that's why Lily hated her...so much. It was a long time ago, but they were 12. What will the developed 15-year old look like? She'll probably suductively take Travis away too! Oh god, and it was for a whole year? How could she even stand it? Sue Ellen would probably do mind tricks and steal them away FOREVER! Oh! This is going to be horrible! It'll be a living hell!

"...it'll be fun," her mother completed her lecture as her young, frightened daughter tuned in.

"Fun?" Lily raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Mother, it will not be fun." she spat out. "When is she coming? And please don't tell me in 1 hour. Please don't."

Her mother looked at her, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, honey, why do you act like she's the devil alive?" _Because she is_, Lily said silently. Then Mrs. Randell got up with her plate to the sink. "And if you MUST now, it's not tonight." Relief. "Tomorrow morning at 8 she'll be dropped off."

Lily's plan of telling Ray, Robbie and Travis that her cousin was a rotten slut was done for! She thought that her cousin would come in a week, and that would be plenty of time to tell the horrors but alas! Tomorrow? Tonight until tomorrow the three boys would be glued to the TV for the all night marathon of the X-Files. God. Even Travis was sucked in. They even unplugged the phone, had pounds of chips and chocolate and sodas and they were locked in the Underground, where they took a wireless TV. Nothing would get through to them.

"My life is over..." she moaned into the palms of her hands as her mother scrubbed the pans. "Legally, officially, completely and utterly over! Happy now MOTHER?" Lily stressed on the word mother as if it was disgusting.

"Of course. I love to see my daughter feeling worthless and in distress. It's the best part of being a mom." Lily scowled at her as her mother gave a smirk. And with that, she walked off, leaving Lily feeling worthless and in distress.

**The Next Morning 7:59 AM**

"Sue Ellen'll be here really soon Lily, why can't you hurry up cleaning your room? Hurry up!" Mrs. Randell ordered as she busilly rushed around the house. The guest room was ready. The living room and kitchen sparkled. Everything did, except our young Lily's room. The doorbell rang. Oh crud. "That must be her!" Her mother ran out of her room and then to the door.

Lily didn't move off of her bed. She just sat there, frozen as she listened to her mother gush. Then she heard her cousin's voice. "Thanks for letting me stay here! I'm going to have such a great, fabulous time!" Suck up. "Where's Lily? I can't wait to see her! Where is she Auntie? Oh! In her room? Okay."

Footsteps scampered through the hall and then stopped at Lily's door. Lily sighed as she stared at the ground. Okay. 4. 3. 2. 1. She looked up and gasped. Sue Ellen was NOT the same. She was...

"Cuz!" Sue Ellen ran over to the shocked girl and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you!"

_Ugly._

Lily couldn't believe it. She used to be beautiful; gorgeous! Now she was just ugly. Not ugly but she wasn't pretty. She had a nice face but...well...she...just...wasn't barbie-dollish perfect anymore. The golden hair she used to have was now a light shade of brown with blonde highlights that looked natural. Her blue eyes were covered by glasses. Her teeth had braces. She wasn't fat, of course, she was skinny, but not the way she used to be.

"Sue...Sue Ellen?" she choked out.

A nod. "The one and only. I look really different don't I? Had to get glasses and braces. Braces will be off in a half year. And I'm making my own clothes!" Lily gazed at her dress, which went down to her knees. It looked like a disaster! The sleeves looked chopped off and it was red, with white polka dots. It did NOT look like the bikini one bit.

"Um, it's fantastic." A lie.

Sue Ellen smiled a big, braces-wide smile. "I know! I've been working on a lot! I still buy some clothes but mostly I just make them. I mean, they're better than what I can buy!"

"Yeah..." Lily was still kind spaced out. She didn't judge people on looks; she didn't care. It's just...ohmigod, that's a big difference!

"Oh!" she said, noticing the guitar in the corner. "You play?"

"Uh huh."

"I still play piano. Sometimes. I'm okay though. I'm going to go unpack okay? Then you can show me around. I want to see Ray and Robbie again! They were such sweethearts." Lily forced a nod as Sue Ellen skipped off.

WHOA. Glasses and braces looked great on some people but on her cousin...they just blocked away her beauty. Which was good. Lily thought. Now her friends wouldn't desert her for Lil Ms. Perfect. Yes yes yes!

* * *

LOL. I made Mary Sue ugly! OK, not ugly. Just not perfect. Will she still be accepted? Will Travis, Ray, or Robbie still fall for her? These dumb questions will be answered in...um, the next chapter. Bye!

Allie


	2. Meeting Sue Ellen

****

**Sue Ellen Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RFR. I do own our very first (I think) Mary Sue Geek...

* * *

"Yow mef ho shay Shue Effon's yere?" Ray yelled with his mouth full, grossing out his three friends who made a motion for it to be swallowed. Lily took a breath. Oh yes. She has just told them the news about Sue Ellen arriving...kinda. "You mean to say Sue Ellen's here?!" Ray said, after gulping his food down whole.  
  
Robbie looked happy, but he didn't show it as he looked past Travis and at Kim who waved. He waved back also, but you could tell his thoughts were somewhere else. Somewhere in the Sexy Sue Ellen Elsewhere.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Travis looked at Lily. "Who is Sue Ellen?" After seeing her grim look, he added, "Or should I not know?"  
  
"No, no," Lily protested, "You should know. And yes, Ray, she's here. Travis," she turned his way. "Sue Ellen's my cousin. She came a few summers ago and Robbie and Ray met her. The last time they saw her, she was pretty attractive,"  
  
Ray interrupted her, snorting in disbelief. "Lily, she was a babe! I mean, if she went to her school, we would have been the perfect couple. We had so much in common..." He started mumbling something about '12 kids' and 'happiness at last'. Travis and Robbie turned their attention to Lily.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Lily continued. "Fine. A 'babe'. But, yes, she has changed..."  
  
"Is she hotter?" Ray questioned.  
  
"Is she well developed?" Robbie joined in, mimicking Ray.  
  
"Yes, is her brain the size of Ray's?" Travis said, in a tone where he was trying to be funny but all he got were looks. "Well, Ray said they had so much in common. Brain size should be enough in common for Ray."  
  
Our dark-haired friend just shook his head in disbelief. "Swami, Swami, Swami, smarts isn't enough for me." He sounded like he was going to say something clever, or intelligent. "She's gotta have a sexy figure man!" Or...not.  
  
Lily gave Ray a very, very, hard punch and gave him a scowl. Travis and Robbie looked amused and Ray squealed in pain. "ANYWAY, I'll go get her for you ALL to see her. And Ray, don't start drooling."  
  
"I'll try not to Lily!" he shouted after her as she scooted her chair out and walked away. Then he turned to Travis. "Oh God, Swami, Sue Ellen was like a goddess of hotness. Robbie, our good boy Robbie here, was drooling over her."  
  
Robbie's face flushed with the color deep red. "No way Ray! I didn't!"  
  
Giving a loud laugh, he replied, "'Oh Sue Ellen, why don't you stay longer?' 'Sue Ellen, you need a drink?' 'Oh Sue Ellen?' 'Sue?' 'You okay?'" he mimicked him. Travis snickered as Ray gave a 'You know I'm right' grin.  
  
Throwing his hands up in the air, he yelled. "Yes! I DID drool over her! You were right, and I was wrong!" Then he gave a 'Are you happy now?' look to him.  
  
"Wait, what?" he pretended to not hear. "Did you say that...I was right?! Me? And...you? No! But it was! YOU were wrong! I was right. Of course. It seems so clear now!" Robbie glared at him.  
  
Lily started to walk up to the table. The three boys listened to her every word. "Guys, hi. Sue Ellen's here. Right behind me actually. So let me get to the point. Everyone, this is Sue Ellen; the 'sexy' and 'hot' girl that you were waiting for."  
  
Then, she stepped to the right and a girl stepped where she was. Ray's eyes widened. Robbie's mouth dropped open. Travis just raised his eyebrows. There was a huge silence at the table until Ray started to stutter. "W-who? W-what?"  
  
Travis came in with this, "Wait...so if she's so sexy, I'd hate to see her on a bad day."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL LILY?!" Ray screeched.  
  
Sighing, she took a seat. "This is Sue Ellen. THIS is her. I was just as shocked."  
  
Sue Ellen started to speak. "Hi. I'm Sue Ellen. Hi Ray, Robbie. I've changed, haven't I?" then she laughed warmly. You could see what everyone was thinking. 'Really, really changed.'  
  
"Hi Sue Ellen," Robbie forced out, as well as a fake smile.  
  
Our serious boy said with a genuine smile, "Hello Sue Ellen. I'm Travis." He reached his hand out and Sue Ellen took it, giving it a nice shake.  
  
Ray, of course, was not convinced. He jumped up and jabbed a finger at Lily. "What did you DO to her Lily!?"  
  
"I didn't do ANYTHING Ray. THIS is her!" Lily said, getting up and ready for a fight.  
  
"Lily, this is not Sue Ellen."  
  
"Um, Sue Ellen, what's your name?"  
  
"Sue Ellen..." she stammered.  
  
"You see Ray, this IS our Sue Ellen." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
"Better start to then!"  
  
"You did something to her Lily Randall. Did you sabotage her because you were so jealous of her looks!"  
  
"Ray! I-I can't believe YOU just said that!" She looked shocked, and hurt. "You're such a jerk!" she yelled and then ran off.  
  
Sue Ellen just stood there and Ray ran after her. "Wait! Lily! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"  
  
Our geeky little angel sat down looked at Robbie and Travis, who went back to eating calmly. "Are they gonna..." she started.  
  
"Don't worry." Robbie finished.  
  
Travis nodded. "They're always like that."  
  
"Though, Ray seemed mean today."  
  
Looking puzzled, Travis said, "Did he take his medication?" Robbie shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Sue Ellen just sat there, interested of the "fun" that would be happening soon. And what she had gotten into.

* * *

LOL, writing this actually made me happier. An' I'm sorry Gold Paper chapter isn't up yet. I PROMISE I'll try to make it on Friday!

Allie


	3. Saying Sorry

**Chapter 3******

* * *

"Why did I have to go and say that?!" Ray moaned loudly in the Underground after school. Lily wasn't there, because she was too angry with Ray to even see him. So she gave Sue Ellen the tour of the neighborhood, Mickey's and all that. Robbie and Travis were being tortured by Ray's complaining.  
  
Travis wanted so much to answer to Ray's rhetorical 'Because you're an idiot,' but Ray was in a bad mood and if anything upset him even more, he would go and murder someone. Someone that he calls 'Swami' a lot.  
  
Though, Robbie wondered something aloud. "Well, maybe it's because you're blunt? Or maybe it's because you were too surprised about Sue Ellen to even care about Lily's feelings? Or maybe is it because you're just a thick-headed, dense moron?"  
  
Then he knew that he had to add to that. Travis answered his best friend, "Probably the last one. It's the answer to any of Ray's random outbursts."  
  
And yes, like his wise best friend thought, those comments did get Ray's blood boiling. "I really don't want to hear this from my so-called pals." He got up from his chair, grabbed his backpack and swung it on his shoulder. "I'm out."  
  
"Ray!" they both shouted. "What about the show?"  
  
Pausing for a moment, he then yelled over his shoulder, "I don't know what to do with the show. I'm a thick-headed, dense moron remember?"  
  
"At least you know who you are!" Robbie called after him, as he slammed the door with a bang. Then the two remaining fellows glanced at each other. "Should we cancel?" he asked.  
  
"No…" Travis said, putting his earphones on. "I think this would turn out to be a great show."

* * *

"Lily! Lily, look at the dress." Sue Ellen called out and Lily stopped walking and looked into the store window at a knee length black dress. It looked like any ordinary dress. Just...a dress. "Don't you think I'd look good in it?"  
  
Of course, Lily didn't mean to be rude but she put her hand up to her mouth to keep from laughing. A snort came up, and Sue Ellen looked confused, "Cuz, you getting a cold?" she asked politely. Lily shook her head. "Well, come on." she grabbed her hand as they ran into the shop. "I'm going to try it on."  
  
A few minutes later, Lily was sitting in a chair, sighing, watching the clock go very slowly. It was 4:25. The show was almost half over. She was really sorry she missed it. RFR was how she got her feelings out.  
  
"Lily, here I come." The dressing room opened and there stood Sue Ellen, in the black dress. Sure, it looked ordinary in the store window. Sure, it was just a dress. But when Sue Ellen wore it, her figure really came through. 'Ordinary' clothes like that became alive in her body.  
  
Blinking once and twice, Lily gasped, "Wow." She was speechless. Sue Ellen...she looked like, like her old self! Her cousin gave her a warm smile and twirled around. Her hair spun through the air, shining and looking so full of life.  
  
And, Ray saw it all. He saw her twirling, her looking beautiful. Even beautiful than the 3 summers ago. Dazed and confused, he walked off to Mickey's to get a bite to eat. He needed to think.  
  
So did Lily, but she didn't get the chance to. 'Whoa.' she thought. 'She looks fantastic!'. "You think I should buy it?" Sue Ellen asked Lily, waiting for her thoughts. But her cousin could only nod. Then Sue Ellen smiled and went back into the room to put her old clothes back on.  
  
You know, Lily thought. Maybe Sue Ellen never did change. Maybe the 'hot' and 'sexy' and 'beautiful' Sue Ellen is still under that coat of, um, geekiness. And, she sighed, that Sue Ellen can never, ever come out if I want to keep my friends.  
  
"Ready cuz?" she said and Lily nodded getting up. They headed down to a thrift store. "I looove thrift stores," Sue Ellen gushed as they entered. Lily heard Question Mark come on. Sue Ellen rushed over a sales rack, looking at some t's.  
  
"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering...why are looks so important?" Lily's face burned and she sat down on a bench, watching Sue Ellen gush over some jeans. In Mickey's, Ray sat down with a cola and listened attentively, knowing that the question was directed to him.  
  
There was a kind of silence then Smog came in with, "I don't think so, that much Question Mark, but some people think that being pretty makes them smarter, or cooler. People are blinded by looks sometimes, and it's sad because they never look at the real person deep down."  
  
"Like judging." Robbie said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Now, let's take a few calls about this. Blinded, tell us your thoughts." Question Mark said in his Robbie voice as Lily slumped down. Maybe they were right. Maybe she were judging Sue Ellen.  
  
Ray thought the same thing and realized if he saw Sue Ellen for the first time in that dress, he would love her. He was SUCH an idiot. Then he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
A girl's voice came in on the air. "Well, my ex was really hot. He was a jock and he was so great. He was popular and everything a girl would want! But then, I heard he was cheating on me. I knew it couldn't be true though. I mean, hello? He LOVES me. He said so himself.  
  
"And I kept fixating on the outside. I kept thinking, 'He's so hot. And mysterious. And he's such a nice guy.' Well, so I thought. A week later, I saw him making out with my younger sister. I dumped him right on the spot. And hated my sister for like, a month before I forgave her."  
  
"Sometimes you learn the hard way Blinded. At least you dumped him." Smog said, then hesitating before saying, "Now here's Jerk Face."  
  
"Thanks Smog." a male voice came on. Lily sat up and Sue Ellen stopped. "I was a real jerk to my best friend, and to her cousin because I...was a jerk. Her cousin wasn't as, uh, attractive as she used to be and I was shocked I guess. But maybe the cousin is still as cool as she used to be. I just...was taken in by the looks, not the brains or personality. I'm really sorry."  
  
Lily smiled for a moment. Thanks Ray, she thought silently. "Oh, that was so sweet." Sue Ellen said. "Some people make fun of my looks or are shocked, and some of them say they are sorry but this takes the cake. He called into a radio station? Lily...he seems like a great friend doesn't he? He really learns his lessons!"  
  
"Yeah..." she said smiling. "He does, doesn't he?"

* * *

Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Little cheesy there. Next chapter: SUE ELLEN MEETS KIM! Sue Ellen wants to become a Cougar radio DJ! (GASP!) Will Kim let her in? Waller's smitten (smitten?) with her, but if she does get accepted will the RFR crew be happy? Um, no, no they won't.  
  
Allie


End file.
